An example projection display system is illustrated in FIG. 1. In some projection display systems a white light source 22 sends light through a series of lenses 24, 26, and 28 through a spinning color wheel 30 where the light is filtered by color filters to sequentially provide a series of different colors. An example color wheel is illustrated in FIG. 2. Section 40 may be a red color filter, section 42 a green color filter, and section 44 a blue color filter. The filtered light may then pass through another series of lenses 28, 32, and 34 and directed to a spatial light modulator 36 such as DLP (trademark) to produce a colored image. Since only a fraction of the light produced by the white light source is transmitted through the color wheel, significant intensity is lost.